


Distance

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: The problem with being in love with a soldier is that sometimes her wars aren't close to you.





	Distance

Angela had been waiting for the call, for that brief time before she went to bed when her waking hours would align with Fareeha's and both of them had nothing else to demand their attention. She picked it up at the first ring, too eager to wait any longer.   
“Hi,” she said, at the same time as Fareeha said “Hello.”  
“How are you?” Fareeha asked. She sounded sleepy; she had probably just woken up.   
“I'm good,” Angela said, settling into a chair, the phone cradled against her ear, “It was a slow day, no disasters.”  
“Sounds like things are getting boring without me,” Fareeha said, her tone light and teasing.   
Angela laughed softly. “Yes,” she said, “but not just because I don't have to deal with you blowing yourself up-”  
“That happened once,” Fareeha interrupted.   
“Once is more than enough,” she said, shaking her head. There was a fond smile on her face and, although she didn't realise it, it was showing in her voice.  
“Well, I can't argue with that,” said Fareeha.  
“And you?” Angela said.   
“I'm great,” she said, “There's still no action here. I'm getting tired of waiting.”  
“I know,” said Angela, trying not to let her anxiety worm its way into her voice, “But stay safe, won't you? Don't do anything reckless.”  
“Who, me?” she said. Angela could picture the expression on her face perfectly; faux-offended with a cocky grin.   
“Yes,” Angela said, “Please be careful.”  
“I will,” she promised.   
They stayed silent for a moment, listening to the sound of breathing and static.   
“I have to go,” Fareeha said, far too soon, “Sorry.”  
“Call me later, if you can,” said Angela.  
“I will.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
Angela kept the phone against her ear until Fareeha had cut off the call. She felt painfully far away in that moment. She hoped this wouldn't last long. She hoped Fareeha would be careful.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again w/ the pharmercy drabbles. Gonna try to make myself write more this summer so watch this space I guess.


End file.
